La promesse du printemps
by mokoshna
Summary: PipoXMoomin à sens unique . Chaque hiver, Pipo doit partir de la Vallée des Moomins. Et ce qu'il pense vraiment est emporté par le vent...


**Titre : **La promesse du printemps

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** Moomin

**Persos/Couple :** Pipo/Moomin

**Disclaimer :** Tove Jansson est l'auteur de _Moumine le troll_, pas moi.

**Prompt :** À quoi pense Pipo quand il part pour l'hiver, ce qui le pousse à revenir au printemps ou ce qui peut le faire hésiter.

**Notes :** J'adore profondément le personnage de Pipo, c'est pourquoi j'ai été un peu triste pour lui en écrivant cette fic qui doit transcrire ses sentiments...

* * *

L'hiver arrive.

Ce frisson dans l'air, ce pincement dans mon cœur, comme une pointe de froid qui se serait introduit en moi pour y faire son nid. Je lève les yeux mais ne vois qu'un soleil d'automne tremblant qui peine à s'extraire de l'horizon. Les signes sont clairs, même s'ils ne sont pas visibles aux yeux de tout le monde. Depuis le temps que je guette ce moment, je sais que j'ai raison.

L'hiver arrive. Il sera bientôt temps pour moi de partir.

— Pipo !

Moomin me fait signe du pont, les yeux remplis d'un ravissement qui me brise le cœur. Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Moumine. Ne sais-tu pas à quel point il m'est difficile de partir quand tu fais cela ?

— Regarde ce que Shuka m'a offert !

Il me tend un charmant collier de coquillages brillant au soleil. Je lui souris, car c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire en la circonstance.

— Très joli. C'est elle qui l'a fabriqué, je présume ?

— Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait passé la journée à rassembler les coquillages et à les percer pour les attacher ensemble.

— C'était très gentil de sa part. Il est magnifique.

Comment ne pas l'admirer, ce collier ? À le voir, on comprend à quel point Shuka s'est donné du mal pour faire plaisir à Moomin. Je sens mon désir de partir remonter d'un cran.

— Il fait froid, tu ne trouves pas ? Maman m'a dit qu'elle ferait du bon chocolat chaud pour le goûter. Tu viens en boire à la maison ?

Je suis bien incapable de refuser une aussi simple requête de Moomin quand il me le demande avec ces yeux-là. En acceptant, je remarque la rougeur qui brûle ses joues, je souris à l'enthousiasme débordant qu'il montre en me précédant sur le chemin.

— On a tout le temps avant le goûter ! Viens ! On va à l'aventure !

Je ris avec lui, car pour les habitants de cette charmante vallée « l'aventure » signifie souvent aller jusqu'au bord de la plage pour admirer l'horizon et rêver aux contrées qui se trouvent de l'autre côté de l'océan. Il est vrai qu'avec Moomin et sa famille, il nous est arrivé plusieurs fois de quitter la vallée pour vivre de merveilleuses expériences, mais généralement cela ne dure pas longtemps et nous rentrons à la maison bien assez tôt.

Moomin me prend la main pour que j'aille plus vite et nous courons jusqu'à la plage. Dans son autre main, le collier de coquillages saute joyeusement. Sans doute retrouverons-nous Shuka et les autres sur le chemin, comme d'habitude. S'il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de rester seul avec Moomin, cela ne dure pas, car nos amis nous rejoignent toujours pour nous accompagner dans nos excursions. Tôt ou tard, Moomin n'est plus seulement à moi. L'a-t-il jamais été, d'ailleurs ? Il n'est pas une possession, et de toute manière je ne crois pas aux biens matériels, même si je suis assez attaché à mon harmonica et mon vieux chapeau qui m'ont accompagné si longtemps sur les routes.

— Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Nous avons tout le temps !

Moomin s'arrête d'un coup. J'en suis tellement surpris que je manque de le renverser.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— C'est pas vrai, chuchote-t-il, si doucement que je crois avoir rêvé.

— Quoi ?

— On n'a pas tout le temps. L'hiver est presque là.

Il l'avait donc senti aussi ? C'est assez rare. Je vois Moomin serrer le collier de coquillages comme un fou et me précipite pour le lui retirer des mains.

— Arrête, tu vas le casser !

— M'en fiche, grommelle-t-il.

— C'est Shuka qui te l'a fait. Elle sera très triste si tu le casses.

Il desserre aussitôt le poing, mais l'air renfrogné qu'il arbore ne présage rien de bon. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

— Il y a quelque chose qui te contrarie ?

— Tu vas partir bientôt, hein ?

Je soupire doucement. C'était donc cela. Chaque année à la même période, Moomin se comporte de manière étrange, à cause de mon départ prochain.

— Oui, c'est inévitable.

— Pourquoi je ne peux pas partir avec toi, hein dis ?

— On en a déjà discuté. J'ai besoin d'être seul durant le temps où je pars. Et toi, tu dois rester dans cette vallée. Tu es un Moomin. C'est comme ça que ça se passe.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais rester là ? Et si tu ne revenais pas ?

— Je suis toujours revenu.

— Oui, mais...

Il me fait la tête, mon Moomin, et évite de croiser mon regard.

— Je déteste te savoir loin de nous.

— J'en ai besoin. Si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais pas rester.

— Pourquoi ?

Tant de « pourquoi » aujourd'hui, et moi qui n'ai pas de réponse à lui donner ! Que puis-je dire pour calmer Moomin ? La vérité est parfois difficile à avouer. Les Moomin sont par nature des êtres tranquilles, des êtres qui n'aspirent qu'à la routine et la tradition.

La tradition veut qu'un Moomin épouse une fille de son espèce et passe l'hiver à hiberner. Moi qui suis un garçon solitaire qui adore voyager, comment pourrais-je lui expliquer cela ? Quand il aura l'âge de Papa Moomin, Moomin sera bien content d'avoir un lit douillet où passer l'hiver, aux côtés de la demoiselle qu'il aura choisie. C'est ainsi que ça s'est toujours passé, dans la vallée des Moomins.

Je souris, car c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour apaiser Moomin.

— C'est comme ça, dis-je. Ça a toujours été comme ça et ça le sera toujours.

— Même quand nous serons des adultes comme papa et maman ?

— Sans doute.

C'est ce que je lui dis, mais je sais que je mens bien un peu. Quand nous serons adultes, Moomin épousera Shuka et ensemble, ils donneront naissance à un autre petit Moomin, comme c'est l'usage. Il sera alors temps pour moi de partir, définitivement cette fois. Je ne pourrais plus rester dans la vallée des Moomins.

Mais ce temps-là est loin. Je m'empresse de revenir au présent. Moomin est encore devant moi, et même pour une minute, il n'est qu'à moi. Sa main est lovée dans la mienne, si douce, si chaude, que j'en oublie l'hiver qui arrive.

**o-o-o**

L'hiver est là.

Je regarde une dernière fois la maison de Moomin avant de partir d'un pas décidé sur la route. J'ai un long chemin à faire, et si peu de temps devant moi... Cette année encore, j'ai attendu le dernier moment pour partir. Il y a déjà pas mal de flocons qui flottent autour de moi Il faut que je me dépêche.

— Pipo !

Cette voix qui fend l'air, je la reconnais. Je m'arrête, perplexe.

— Moomin ?

Je vois mon ami se précipiter vers moi en courant, un gros sac sur le dos.

— Je viens avec toi ! dit-il en me rejoignant bientôt. Papa et maman ont dit oui !

Pour la peine, je me fâche presque.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je partais seul !

— Je sais, mais...

— Moomin, tu sais bien que je dois faire ça à ma manière. Rentre chez toi, s'il-te-plaît.

— Non !

Son cri résonne dans la vallée. Je sursaute mais refuse de me laisser dominer. Nous sommes seuls pour l'instant. Sans doute les autres habitants sont-ils déjà partis dormir pour l'hiver. Moi, je dois me hâter car bientôt, le chemin qui passe par la montagne sera impraticable.

— Rentre chez toi, Moomin !

— Non, Pipo, tu ne peux pas me forcer ! S'il le faut, je te suivrai de loin !

— À quoi cela te servirait-il ? Rentre, je te prie.

— Je t'ai dit non ! Je veux partir avec toi ! J'en ai assez de me faire du mauvais sang en t'attendant ! J'en ai assez de me sentir seul et misérable !

— Tu n'es pas seul. Il y a tes parents, il y a Shuka et Jolimie et Sniff. Tous les habitants de la vallée des Moomins t'aiment.

— Toi aussi ils t'aiment, alors pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?

— Moi, c'est différent. Je suis un solitaire. Je vais où le vent m'emporte.

— Mais tu reviens toujours ici. C'est que tu aimes bien cette vallée, non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne restes pas définitivement ? Tu pourrais hiberner avec nous !

— Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Comme ce n'est pas dans la tienne de partir, mais d'hiberner. Chacun doit rester à sa place.

— Mais...

Cette fois, c'est fait : Moomin est sur le point de pleurer. Ça lui arrive, quelquefois, et à chaque fois je déteste cela. C'est de ma faute, mais que puis-je y faire ? Il m'est impossible de le garder avec moi. S'il reste à mes côtés, s'il n'est qu'à moi pour tout un hiver, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le cœur de revenir dans la vallée... Car sans Moomin pour m'attendre, à quoi bon revenir, même si cette vallée est agréable ? Des endroits comme ça, j'en ai rencontré des dizaines dans mes errances. La seule différence, c'est qu'aucun n'avait un Moomin pour me convaincre de rester.

— C'est moi qui te le demandes. Rentre chez toi. Nous nous reverrons au printemps, je te le promets.

Moomin refuse de me regarder. De grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je m'efforce de trouver un moyen de le convaincre.

— Tu aimerais ça au début, parce que c'est nouveau et excitant, mais crois-moi, ça n'a rien de drôle d'errer sur les routes. Quelquefois, il n'y a même pas de route du tout. Je dois marcher au hasard dans le froid et l'obscurité, dans des lieux pas toujours sûrs. Il m'arrive très souvent d'avoir faim parce que je n'ai pas pu trouver un endroit où me ravitailler, et que le lieu par où je passe est assez inhospitalier. Tu penserais sans cesse à la vallée et à la maison. Tes parents et tes amis te manqueraient.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste. Si Moomin vient avec moi, je sais qu'il le regrettera tôt ou tard, car il est profondément attaché à cette vallée et ses habitants. Je n'ai pas le droit de le priver de sa famille et des gens qu'il aime. Je ne veux pas le voir malheureux, et il le serait forcément en restant avec moi.

— C'est pas juste, murmure Moomin.

— Je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Tu vois, ce n'est pas aussi bien que tu le croies de voyager avec moi.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, ajoute Moomin, la voix rauque. Toi aussi, tu me manques. Des fois, je me dis que tu me manques plus que si ma famille était partie, et ça fait tellement mal que je n'ai plus envie de rien faire du tout. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Et toi tu me dis que tu ne veux pas !

Il renifle bien un peu, mon pauvre Moomin, et continue de se plaindre.

— Je ne compte pas tant que ça pour toi, je le vois bien ! Tu pars, tu me laisses ici, et moi je dois t'attendre en espérant que tu auras envie de revenir, que tu n'auras pas trouvé un endroit plus intéressant pour t'installer...

Ne dis pas ça, Moomin ! Ne vois-tu pas comme il m'est difficile de partir, moi qui aime tant ma liberté ? J'aime ce que je suis, mais c'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette un peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu, de ne pas être une fille digne de rester à tes côtés pour toujours. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est être ton ami et revenir te voir quand le printemps arrive.

— Le printemps est notre promesse, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main. Je te promets de revenir si tu me promets de m'attendre.

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi et me sourit, timidement. Je sens ma résolution chanceler, mais je dois me montrer fort.

Pardonne-moi, Moomin. Même cette promesse, la plus importante pour moi, est teintée de mensonge, car je sais qu'un jour je ne la tiendrai plus.

Un Moomin doit épouser une fille de son espèce et hiberner chaque hiver. Je sais qu'un jour, je ne reviendrai plus dans la vallée des Moomins, car alors Moomin n'aura plus de raison de m'attendre, tout comme moi je n'aurai plus de raison de revenir.

— Promis juré, hein ? me supplie Moomin. Tu reviendras ?

— Promis. Tant que tu m'attendras, je reviendrai.

Les flocons de neige qui tombent sur nos mains jointes fondent et scellent notre promesse.

**FIN**


End file.
